Conventionally, a motorcycle is known wherein each rear side cover is provided with a recess of an elliptical shape elongated in the front-rear direction with a turn signal lamp disposed in the recess. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3877824. In Japanese Patent No. 3877824, the turn signal lamp is disposed on the front side relative to the rear end of the recess.
However, the above-mentioned conventional motorcycle has the following problem. Since the turn signal lamp is disposed in the recess and disposed in proximity to the rear side cover, it is possible to eliminate the feeling of protrusion of the turn signal lamp from the cover and to provide the cover with an integral appearance design, but the visibility of the turn signal lamp may be lowered if the turn signal lamp is designed to be light in weight and compact. For example, when the turn signal lamp disposed on the left side in the vehicle is viewed from the right rear side of the vehicle, the turn signal lamp would be hidden in the recess, so that it is difficult to secure the visibility of the turn signal lamp on the vehicle left side. Accordingly, it is desired to secure visibility of turn signal lamps, even where the turn signal lamps are light in weight and compact, while enhancing the appearance of the vehicle.
A configuration is also known for conventional lamps for vehicles in which a unit is obtained by preliminarily assembling a bulb onto a socket disposed on a reflector. The bulb is fixed to the reflector by a retainer clip, thereby mounting the bulb and the socket to the reflector. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-71723.
In the lamp for a vehicle as above-mentioned, however, the retainer clip is needed as a fixing member for fixing the bulb and the socket to the reflector, leading to an increase in the number of component parts. Thus, problems result in regard of assembleability and maintainability.